Written In the Stars My Way
by rnl1993
Summary: The scene were Rory first meets Colin,Finn, & Logan in episode 'Written in the Stars' But it's my way of what I thought should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Title: Written In the Stars My Way**

**By:** Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing**, except season 1, 2, 3 and 5 on DVD. So **DON'T **sue me!!!

**Summary:** Ok I was just watching the episode, **_'Written in the Stars' _**again and finally decided I was gonna write a story to this scene. It's when Rory first meets Colin, Finn, and Logan. Rory might be a little OOC. Also let's say Rory is on good terms with all the Hayden's.

**Author's Note-** This will probably be a one-shot unless someone wants me to continue it.

**_GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg _**

* * *

**_CUT TO YALE COURTYARD  
_**

Marty took the coffee from the coffee vendor and handed Rory hers while taking a sip, she did as well. They moved to the side of the coffee cart.

"I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and, gee, Mom seemed to really like him." Marty said.

"I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now." Rory said in shock.

"My dad looked relieved." Mart continued hocking Rory even more. "He did not!" Mart just nodded, "I heard him say, "Whew!""

"Oh, that is amazing."

"So, what did you do over the summer? " Marty asked changing the subject. Rory suddenly became very uncomfortable and looked down at the ground.

"Well, we so should have started with me." She said and then a student in red jacket/ sweater vest with brown hair purposefully bumps into Marty as he passes, with a group of friends.

"Oh, sorry." Marty said turning around.

The guy in the red jacket said in a stuck up tone, "No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?"

The other brunette who was slightly taller than the one in the red jacket goes up to him and slings his arm over him and said in an Australian accent, "Not everyone's staring at you, Colin."

Colin is also walking with a blond guy and his even blonder girlfriend, they had also stopped and came towards the group.

The blonde studied Marty for a moment and then pointed at him and said, "Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort."

The Australian quipped sarcastically, "Maytag repairman." His friends laughed lightly.

Marty feeling very uncomfortable and wanting to get away from them said, "I've bartended for you -- for your parties."

The blonde nodded his head as if remembering, "That's right, you have. You're a talented man." Then he turned his attention towards Rory briefly and said, "He makes a kick-ass margarita".

Marty chuckled and said, "Thanks"

Logan smiled, "It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory."

Logan again briefly turned towards Rory and said a simple, "Hi" before continuing his conversation with Marty. "So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?" Meanwhile Colin and Finn started to shamelessly check out Rory which caused her too blush slightly.

Marty shook his and, "Nope."

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?"

"Branford."

"Oh, excellent – Branford, All right. Good running into you." Logan says as he starts walking away with the blonde girl in tow, his friends slowly following.

Colin stops in front of Marty and Rory and dryly says "Excellent shirt." Than to Rory, "I can see what you see in him." Logan stopped turned around and yelled, "Don't be an ass, Colin."

Colin just smirks and said, "-Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small." Then walked off to catch up to the blonde and his other friend.

"I kind of hate those guys." Was all that Marty said after they were alone again.

"Marty you can't just let them talk to you like that."

"Just forget about it Rory." Marty pleaded. Rory just shook her head handed Marty her coffee and started walking towards the group.

"Hey jackass in the sweater vest, Mr. Rogers called he wants his clothes back." Rory said, shocking Marty, the group of people with Colin, and mostly herself.

"Rory don't…" Marty started but he didn't get to finish.

Colin stopped as did the rest of the people in his group. He turned on his heels and took long strides up to Rory and was standing a few feet away from her. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Colin asked giving the _'poor but good looking girl'_ as he thought a chance to apologize.

Rory looked Colin in the eyes and said, "Did you hear me stutter?"

Both the Australian and blonde haired guys stood with their mouths opened. "Come on Logan let's go back to you dorm." The blonde girl said to the blonde haired guy, who's name was apparently Logan. Logan just ignored the girl, so she walked off but at the moment Logan was too interested in the scene unfolding before him. Not that many people had ever challenged them and when they did they lost so having a girl challenge them was very entertaining.

"Do you know who I am?!" Colin yelled.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't care." Rory replied and just crossed her arms in front of her.

"I am Colin McRae!!!! As in heir to the McRae Companies."

"That doesn't give you the right to talk down to someone."

"Actually it does. You see I'm not poor nor here on scholarship like you and I can talk how ever I want to whomever I want when I please."

"Oh so it's all about your last name is it?" Rory asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. Ever heard of Hartford's High Society? I'm a part of it so you should be begging me that I don't get you expelled from this school."

"Ok first of all I'm not here on scholar ship and I highly doubt that the school would throw me out of this school for no reason."

"Ha! Yeah right. Now who do you think you are?" Colin asked incredulously.

"Well for your information Mr. McRae, I'm Lorelai Leigh **GILMORE-HAYDEN!!!!!! **Heiress to both the Hayden and Gilmore law firms."

All three males' smirks quickly vanished and now they stood with their mouths hanging open. Rory hated using her last name to get things, but right now she was proving her point and she really didn't care at the moment.

"So next time you want to treat one of my friends badly you'll have to deal with me. Have a good day Colin McRae." Rory said and walked off. Leaving Colin and the others standing their all wondering, _'Wow, I've got to get to know that girl!'

* * *

_


	2. Colin Jackass McCrae

**Author's Note – Wow!!! I didn't think anyone would like this but since you all do I'm gonna continue it. Also the pairing is up to you guys, so when you review pick which pairing you want.**

**Rory/Logan**

**Rory/Colin**

**Rory/Finn**

**It's up to you guys so review this chapter.**

_Ringflower6 – Thank you so much for the review. I am really glad you like this story. It's nice to know that I'm not making Rory seem to OOC. Again thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter._

Iluvtheclash0101- Thanks for the review enjoy this chapter.

_andrea kamille - thanks for the review_.

Bnic – well you don't have to wonder any more because here is a new chapter. I really hope you like it.

_And thank you to everyone else that reviewed, I love you all!! LOL!! Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Colin Jackass McCrae**

Rory smiled as she walked away leaving the three idiots in shock, she walked up to Marty, "Marty, listen I'm sorry but I couldn't stand to let them treat you like that. Please don't be mad at me." Rory said as she and Marty started walking away from the courtyard.

"I'm not mad Rory just shocked, hey listen I have to go… I have to go do something right now I'll see you later." Marty said and walked off. Rory sighed but she was still so hyped up about it she went back to her dorm and decided to tell Paris all about it.

_**Rory and Paris's Dorm Room**_

"And I walked away leaving all three of them shocked." Rory finished telling Paris the event that had happened earlier. Both were sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Way to go Gilmore, finally someone putting the jerks in their place. I knew you had it in you." Paris said with a small smile. "I guess since us being friends for so long I finally rubbed of on you."

"What re you talking about Paris?"

"Getting into confrontations and sticking up for yourself. I mean you always used to be a shy and sweet girl. But now…" Paris continued.

"I was not…"

"Oh yeah you were Gilmore."

"Whatever Paris whatever you say."

_**Rory and Paris's Dorm Room**_

The next few days where uneventful it seemed like everything was normal again. Rory's life was getting back on track. Sure it was taking some time but still she was making progress.

"Hey Paris, aren't you going to be late for class?" Rory called out from her room.

"No that class was canceled, but we do have a Yale Daily News meeting in about oh half an hour."

"What! I didn't know about this."

"Well Doyle told us before you got there because you were later. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Yea think?"

"Hey no need to get all huffy with me I just told you didn't I?"

"Yes, but did you ever consider the fact that I might have plans for this evening and now I'll have to cancel them?

"Come on Rory I know you have nothing planned this afternoon. Tell you what I'll buy you a cup of coffee of the way to the paper ok."

"Fine but it better be a large cup of coffee." Rory mumbled while grabbing her messenger bag and her jacket. She had stayed up most of the night studying for a big test and was in major need of caffeine.

_**Yale Campus**_

Rory and Paris finally arrived at a coffee cart and where waiting in line.

"So you don't want the religion beat?" Paris asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No Paris!!!! I don't want the religion beat we have been over this so many times I like the features. I have no interest in writing the religion beat!" Rory said in an exasperated voice. Rory and Paris continued to talk for a little bit longer before they realized they weren't moving. There was a group of people in front of them who were oblivious to the fact that they were next.

Paris looked at her watch and sighed, "Come on ley's just cut them and get y our coffee or we are going to be late for the meeting." Rory nodded her head and they walked in front of the small group and started to order their drinks when the group now behind them took notice.

"Hey we were in front of you." A familiar voice said, Rory couldn't pin point who it belonged it to.

"Now, mate no need to be nasty to two beautiful ladies." A male said and put his arms around both Rory and Paris' shoulders. Rory knew at that moment the aussie was Finn. "I've seen you before… don't tell me… were you on last months playboy?" Finn asked Paris who now stood with wide eyes after she shrugged his arm off her shoulder, Rory did the same.

"Sorry! You'll have to excuse my friend here he means know harm." Logan said intervening for the sake of his friend. Rory had stayed silent through the whole little exchange and the coffee vendor handed Rory the coffees.

"Excuse him! He just…" Paris started. Who was steaming with rage.

"Hey Paris! Look we got the coffee now let's go before we are late," Rory said and looked at her wrist watch. "Ok, before we are even later for the newspaper meeting than we already are." Rory continued and started dragging Paris along.

"Hey wait a minute. Uh, Rory?" Logan called out. Rory stopped she sighed and looked at them. "Yeah?" while thinking, _'you so could have ignored them!!'_

"Rory who is that?" Paris whispered as she turned over her shoulder to look at the two guys slowly coming towards them. "They are friends with the jackass from a couple of days ago." Rory mumbled as the guys stopped in front of them.

"Hi I don't believe we have met officially yet. I'm Logan Huntzberger and this here is my friend…" Logan started but Rory cut him, "Finn."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I was there while the other member of you three stooges insulted my friend Marty. What was his name? Oh yeah _'Colin Jackass McCrae._'"

"Hey mate, I thought Colin's middle name was Anthony?" Finn said to Logan and Paris scoffed.

"As much fun as this is we have to be going." Paris said and turned around and they walked away.

Hey, wait!!" Logan yelled again but they had already turned the corner.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I didn't like how I ended it and it's not a long chapter and it didn't turn out the way I wanted tit to but I've made you guys wait long enough. I am on winter break right now so I can just work on all of my stories so there should be more updates. Please R&R!!!!**_


	3. Sorry im late got held up

**Author's Note**- Dedicated to e13 because to be honest I actually forgot about this story *blushes* my bad but here is another chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three- Sorry I'm Late Got Held Up

Rory and Paris entered the news room together about 5 minutes later. "Gilmore Gellar! You're late!" Doyle the editor said.

"Sorry Doyle we got held up."

"No excuses Gilmore the news doesn't except excuses." Doyle said before continuing his rant.

"Right." Rory said softly and she set her bag down at her desk and listened to what Doyle was saying, Paris did the same.

Another 5 minutes had pasted and Doyle was still ranting, most of the staff where in la la land or texting someone on there phone when the news room door opened again and someone walked in.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Rory mumbled and put her head in her hands briefly. In all his shining glory Logan Huntzberger entered the newsroom.

"Sorry I'm late Doyle I got held up." Logan said as he sat at his hardly ever used desk, that strangely didn't have any dust on it.

"Oh Logan! What a nice surprise!" Doyle said with a fake grin and a forced happy tone. "Don't worry at all about being late." He said.

Pair and Rory shared a look. Paris took out her phone and texted Rory. Rory's phone vibrated and she flipping it open and read it.

'_OMG! im sleeping with the guy and hed nvr let me get awy wit tht!' _

Rory laughed a bit silently and shook her head, then looked up at Paris who was looking back at her with a clearly annoyed expression on her face. Rory snapped her phone shut just as Doyle's rant finally ended. The whole newsroom let out a sigh of happiness and relief.

"Alright beats!" Doyle said and clapped his hands. "Wellington, James, Kent you've got sports!" Doyle said pointing to the people. "Gellar religion beat!" he said, everyone knew Paris wanted religion beat and nobody every tried to take it from her. "Huntzberger, Gilmore, Blake you've got features! Gilmore since Huntzberger hasn't been around here for a while you'll help him out in anyway that he needs help. Got it!" Doyle said and looked at Rory with a look Paris had clearly taught him.

Rory sighed and just nodded. _'The world is out to get me. I bet someone up there is laughing their asses off!'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Doyle finished giving assignments. "Alright everyone get to work!" he yelled and everyone scrambled.

Logan got up out of his seat and went and leaned against Rory's desk. "Nice to see you again." He said while crossing his arms.

Rory sighed took a deep breath and then looked at Logan. "Listen I don't have a problem with you as long as you do your share of the work and don't insult my friends as long as you do that we'll be good, got it?" she said soundly a lot like Paris. _'Goodness maybe she is rubbing off on me!'_ Rory thought momentarily.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Alright deal." He said and stuck his hand out. "I'm Logan Huntzberger nice to meet you." He said again.

Rory looked at him and then his hand and then after a moment took it and shook it. "Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you to Huntzberger." She said.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note –

Alright I know this is really short but I just wanted to update so you'd all know that I haven't abandoned this story. Also let me know if you'd still be interested in my continuing this story.

-rnl1993

* * *


End file.
